The World is Not Enough
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: FemPrussia has been denying her feelings for FemRussia since the wall fell. But will an encounter at a party change the way she feels? Will she fall for her old enemy? Nyotalia, Human Names used , Lemons , Some strong language


She stepped out of the shower, her long white blonde hair clinging to her body. She absent-mindedly brushed her hair off her forehead.

She was already regretting agreeing to go clubbing, but she had never been able to resist Felicia's pleading eyes. But knowing Feli, half the world would be invited. And that meant she would be there, the one person Julchen really didn't want to see. For any reason, what so ever.

Anya was the most intolerable bitch in existence, and Julchen didn't want to be within 100 miles of her. They hadn't seen each other for years, ever since the wall had fallen. Julchen had finally gotten over the nightmares, and she did not need a reminder. But she could already imagine Feli's face if Julchen stood her up, she just couldn't stand causing Feli distress. Those lovely brown eyes would be filled with tears, and her cheeks would be flushed.

Julchen shook her head; she had to go there was no question about it. If she was going to go, she might as well look the part. She walked over to the closet and started rifling through the clothing. She had to still have it somewhere. If she was going to go to this party, then she was going to do everything she could to look amazing. With luck Daniel would be there, and Julchen could make an attempt to get him to cheat on that Austrian. Julchen didn't know why he had ever married that Austrian broad, she was way too conservative. Daniel was never at parties anymore, always so busy at home that he didn't have time to play.

But Julchen could still dream, and she knew just the thing that would drive any man wild. She fished further into the back of her closet and finally found it, a short leather mini shirt with a studded belt. She hadn't worn this in years. For a second she felt doubtful, if this didn't fit she was going to be very depressed. Surely she hadn't gained any weight since she last wore this. She hadn't eaten that much had she? She pulled it on and it slid into place perfectly, even though it was tighter than she remembered it being. She walked over to the mirror and turned in front of him. Oh yeah, that was absolutely what she had been going for, this made her ass look amazing.

Now to go with it she had the perfect thing, nothing went better with black leather than more black leather. She pulled a black corset out of her closet and pulled it on. She turned in the mirror and examined herself "You look hot! I would so become a lesbian for myself". Nothing looked better than an albino in black leather, it was like a sleek knife sheathed in black.

Now time for the finishing touch, her secret boy-getting weapon, thigh high black boots with leather straps all over. Even Daniel hadn't been able to resist her in these boots while they were dating. They were tighter than she remembered on her thighs. She sighed, it was so depressing that her thighs had gotten bigger.

In a convoluted way she blamed Anya for her sudden weight gain. If Anya hadn't taken control of East Germany, Julchen would not have gotten so depressed, and she wouldn't have eaten all that Ice Cream. She could also blame Canada for this; she invented that wonderful frozen comfort. But Canada was far too innocent to blame for anything, Anya on the other hand deserved the hate.

Julchen pulled her attention away from her alarmingly big thighs. The next thing she needed to deal with was jewelry and she knew exactly what she was going to wear. In the main piercings she could do some simple, chunky, black, plastic, hoops. And then she decided to employ some of her less normal piercings. She put ruby studs in her other ear piercings, which were along the crest of her ear. The final touch was a ruby red navel piercing, no one was going to see this unless they got her top off.

She certainly hoped she didn't get that drunk tonight, the last time she had ended up dancing on tables topless Monika had had a fit when she saw the pictures online. It really hadn't been that big of a deal, but Monika had gone on and on about "German pride". But Monika had no "party sense"; she couldn't relax and have a good time. It was a wonder Feli had even been able to convince her to come to this little party, but then again Monika couldn't resist Feli's pleading look either.

The first thing on her agenda when she got to the party was to ditch Monika, or else she would never have a good time. She wrapped a leather choker around her neck and added a ruby studded iron cross that hung on a silver chain. That was the exact look she had been going for. She looked like some sexy vampire ready to dance the night away in immortal sexiness.

Her hair had since dried from her shower, and it had dried in the most ghastly waves that didn't match her look at all. She walked to the bathroom and pulled out her straightener. She plugged it in and let it start warming up. While it was warming up, she was going to work on her make up. The best thing about being an albino was that she never had to use a foundation to give herself the proper pallor.

She always went Goth when she went to parties, it just worked so well. She started with a simple winged black eye shadow base, and then on top of that she added a red sparkle. She finished off her eye makeup with simple black eyeliner to make her seem positively cat-like. She tested the straightener, it was getting there but it was still not hot enough. So she dug around in the annoyingly organized cabinets, until she found the lipstick she was looking for. She coated her lips in the blood red lipstick and put it away.

Her straightener was finally hot enough and she started on her hair. With the massive amounts of thick blonde hair she had, straightening it was a bit of a chore. Eventually she got it to lay flat. She brushed her bangs so that they swept across her forehead and she secured them with a black bow clip with a skull in the middle of it. To finish off her hair Julchen clipped in some faux highlights. The highlights were pink and black and added wonderful contrast to her hair.

Now she looked absolutely perfect, she would be able to seduce any man that struck her fancy tonight. She glanced at the clock that hung on the bathroom wall, it read 8:45. Her timing was impeccable, at this rate she would be there perfectly on time. She took one look in the mirror before turning to leave.

As she had expected, Monika was pacing outside of the door looking very agitated. She turned on Julchen as soon as she appeared "What have you been doing? We are going to be late!" Typical Monika, she was always worrying about time. Also in typical Monika fashion she had dressed simply and cleanly, as was to be expected from someone who never partied. Julchen couldn't help but smirk to herself; she was willing to bet money that Feli would be able to get Monika to loosen up by the end of the night. With Feli's luck, Julchen didn't expect Monika to come back home tonight.

Monika made quite a fuss getting the car started and getting directions. Julchen allowed Monika a few minutes to fuss and then cut in "Monika, it's not rocket science, just start the car". Monika glared at her before starting the car. They drove in complete silence for about 10 minutes, until the sound of pumping club music met their ears.

The sound was exhilarating to Julchen, who was automatically in party mood. Monika already looked as though she was thoroughly regretting agreeing to come. They pulled up to the party and Monika grudgingly handed her car keys over to a parking attendant, who whisked away their BMW to some distant corner of the parking lot.

As soon as Monika got close enough to the door, she was knocked over by a flying mass of green and brown. The attack hug was coupled with a familiar voice chirping excitedly "I was so worried you weren't going to come! But now that you are here, you can come and dance with me Vee~". Now that they had finally stopped moving, Julchen could see that it was exactly what she thought it was. Feli had Monika basically pinned down and was now smiling in her usual oblivious way at Monika's look of utter confusion.

Feli was wearing an outfit that would look slutty on anyone but her; she was wearing a tight green tee-shirt that didn't cover her belly button and very short shorts. Feli's long brown hair was swept up into a long ponytail, with her trademark curl sticking out to the side. Monika looked thoroughly shell shocked. Julchen sighed, Monika couldn't recognize a good opportunity even when it literally hug-tackled her. Julchen decided it was time to leave her sister and Feli to deal with their sexual tension on their own, she had absolouly no intention of spending the afternoon trying to play matchmaker.

She walked into the club and was immediately hit with the full force of the pounding music that she had heard outside. She snagged a fancy looking drink from a passing waiter and marveled at the scale of the party. Feli had certainly spared no expense; there was even a neon lit swimming pool in the middle of the room which rippled with the vibrations of the music. Whatever the drink was, it was strong and fruity, and it got Julchen in the party mood for sure.

First thing she needed to do was find someone to dance with. It would make them think they had a chance and make anyone else who wanted to sleep with her think they needed to grow a pair and talk to her before someone else stole her away. She scanned the crowd of partying countries looking for a victim. The best thing about being a bisexual was that she could hit on either a boy or a girl. It would probably be best if for the first person of the night if it was someone familiar, that way she knew who they were. The worst thing possible would be to dance with some crazy rapist who would take her home later. And it would have to be someone she wouldn't actually sleep with, so it could seem all the more scandalous.

She contemplated for a second, there was always Francis and Antonio but they would probably see this coming. They were usually on the other side of Julchen's antics anyway. Then her eyes lighted upon a very lonely looking country. England was standing in the corner of the room, looking as though he was not enjoying himself at all. Julchen smirked sadistically, Arthur was the perfect candidate, and it might even be fun to get the old country to cut loose a little.

Her dancing with Arthur would probably start a new entry in Kiku's "Book of Fandoms" that he kept in his room. Julchen had taken a look at it once and was appalled by some of the countries Kiku had paired together. No doubt, this move would start a whole new PruUk fandom.

Julchen cut across the room and stopped right in front of Arthur, who looked very unnerved by her sudden appearance. Time to turn the charm on, Julchen smiled sweetly at Arthur and said "Hey Arthur, you don't look like you are enjoying the party. I was thinking that you may want a women's help to enjoy yourself". Arthur looked up at her and said "I suppose so, I just don't really party that often anymore". Julchen sighed inwardly, sure it hadn't been an amazing pick up line, but most men interpreted that statement as "Hey you are hot, do you want to come back to my place and fuck?"

But Arthur always had to be the perfect gentlemen, so Julchen had to employ a new strategy. She looked at him straight in those morose green eyes "Is there someone here tonight that you are lusting after?" It was a long shot, but on the off chance that Arthur really did have someone he was after, then this was the perfect strategy. To Julchen's surprise, Arthur replied "Actually there is, how did you know?"

Score one for Prussia! Now Julchen just had to play this to her advantage "Oh you know, a woman can tell when a man is in love. So why don't you just go ask her for a dance?" Arthur got that same look that men always got when they were genuinely scared of the prospect of asking a girl out "Well I am out of her league, and I haven't danced in so long that I doubt I would be any good at it anymore".

Score Two for Prussia! Julchen pressed her advantage "Why don't you dance with me a little, just to make sure you still have the moves?" Arthur nodded and Julchen led him out into the throng of people on the dance floor. The sound of the music was all around them and the crowd pulsed like one giant living organism. Arthur and Julchen were pushed together by the crowd. And on a moment's whim, Julchen leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips.

It wasn't a lusty kiss; in fact it had hardly been more than a peck. But the kiss was still enough to make Arthur blush, he sputtered a little when he responded "J-Julchen, did you miss the part where I already have someone I am here for tonight". Julchen smiled, this was turning out to be fun "Oh come on, if you really want to get a girl you have to make her jealous. If your girl really wants you, she will come over here and cut in." Arthur still looked unsure, but Julchen laughed it off and started dancing.

Dancing was so natural for her; the music just took control of her and her body just moved with it. Arthur took a few seconds before he started following her lead. Then Julchen felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

Wow, what were the chances that the girl Arthur was into would actually cut in? Julchen turned to face the one person she really didn't want to see. Anya. So, was Arthur hot for Anya? Man, Arthur had horrible taste. But even Julchen had to admit that Anya looked pretty hot tonight, it was a mix between Lolita and chic. She was wearing a tight black skirt that was a good deal longer than the one Julchen was wearing; it appeared to be a satin material with lace over the top of it. Her top was a black camisole under a red and black sheer lace shirt that exposed her shoulders. She was also wearing black fishnets with red garters.

She smiled passively at Julchen, who had unconsciously taken a defensive stance, and said "May I have this next dance?" If it had been anyone else, the phrasing would have been hilarious. Where did she think they were? A ball? Julchen was still shocked that Anya wanted to dance with Arthur, so much so that she said "You want to dance with Arthur?" Anya laughed, and the sound grated on Julchen's every nerve "Of course not, I want to dance with you!"

Verdammt! Why did Anya always have to butt in every time Julchen started to have a good time? Julchen attempted to appeal to Arthur, but he had already disappeared into the crowd with a girl with short blonde hair held back in two clips. She was forced to turn back to Anya who was looking at her with patient expectation. Grudgingly Julchen decided that she would give Anya one dance "Alright, you can have this one. But don't you dare try anything!"

Her words seemed to have almost no effect on Anya, who continued to smile at her "What do you think I would try?" The anger rose in the back of Julchen's mind. How dare she feign ignorance? She knew as well as anybody. When Julchen responded with something that almost sounded like a hiss "Don't you dare pretend you don't know! I remember all the years I spent with you too vividly!" Anya reached out and stroked Julchen's face lightly and pulled her hand away before Julchen had the chance the slap it away "Isn't that sweet that you still remember me".

She was doing it again, making Julchen feel helpless like she always did. And worse, her touch brought back the old lust that had been simmering on the back burner of her mind. Julchen was not brisling like an angry cat "I told you not to try anything! I don't want you to touch me, you make my skin crawl!" It wasn't true, in fact Anya's touch made Julchen shiver with lust. But she wasn't going to let Anya control her this time.

A new song started pounding through the air. Julchen was already ready for this song to be over; she just wanted to get away from Anya. She might as well act normal and do nothing to turn Anya on. She was already regretting wearing something that was so revealing, she could almost feel Anya's eyes looking her up and down. She tried to shake off the feeling and started dancing.

For a moment she was able to lose herself in the sound of the music and she forgot about Anya. But she still couldn't quite ignore the feeling of Anya right next to her, which was worse when Anya actually put her arm around Julchen and pulled them closer together. Julchen hadn't been this close to Anya since the wall fell, and it was far too familiar.

Anya still had that same scent, the soft and intoxicating scent of winter and vodka; it almost made Julchen's mouth water. She had never understood her own attraction to Anya; it was a sick form of Stockholm syndrome. An errant thought came to the front of her mind. _Why not give in to your own desires for one night? _

She dismissed the thought as lingering traces of Anya's influence. The music changed again and Julchen made to push away from Anya, but Anya didn't let her go. A million different things that she could do right now simultaneously run through her mind, and then Anya spoke "Why are you so eager to get away from me? Have you not missed my touch? I have missed my nights with you".

The honest truth was that she had missed Anya, but there was no way in hell she was letting Anya know "I haven't missed you at all! The only thing you did was depress me, and that made my thighs bigger". Internally Julchen slapped herself; she shouldn't start spouting her insecurities in front of Anya. Anya laughed softly in her ear "Oh really? I think you are lying", then she reached down and ran her finger along Julchen's inner thighs. Julchen couldn't help but blush, this was taking it way too far.

The soft touch was intoxicating to her; it gave her the inexplicable urge to kiss Anya. Then Anya pushed her even farther "I know you are lying by the way you blush, I know you still miss me", then she squeezed Julchen's inner thigh and laughed slightly "Your thighs don't feel any bigger to me". The desire was now pounding through Julchen's body like fire in her blood, and when Anya squeezed her thigh she could help but gasp.

She tried to beat back the burning desire and regain control of herself and she said "Anya, don't toy with me like this! If you really want to sleep with me, just say so!" Julchen was really losing her touch; she had basically just said that she might actually sleep with Anya. Anya didn't miss the subtle hint either "If that is what you would prefer. I would like to spend the night fucking you". Julchen should have seen that response coming; now she had to find some way to turn Anya down.

Oh screw it, she might as well enjoy herself tonight and she wasn't going to do that if she kept avoiding Anya. But she would only allow herself to spend the night with Anya under one condition; she had to be in complete control. Julchen decided that if this was going to work she needed to take the initiative.

She threw her arms around Anya's neck and smashed her lips against Anya's. It was a brief kiss, but there was so much passion behind it that Julchen was almost hesitant to break it. When she pulled back she took a deep breath and said "You're right, I was lying. I really want to spend one night with you too. But it's just one night, it's not saying I want a relationship, it's not saying I forgive you, it's not saying I love you, it's just one night".

Anya smiled that annoying triumphant smile, and pulled Julchen even closer to her and kissed her full on the lips. Julchen knew this trick, if she let Anya control the kiss then she would have already given up any control she had. So Julchen didn't give into the kiss, it was a battle for dominance. The heat was becoming far too much, both of them wanted more.

Julchen pulled out of the kiss and whispered softly to Anya "We need to get out of here, can we go to your apartment?" Julchen made the offer for two reasons, she knew Anya had an apartment in the city and because she didn't want Monika to come home and find her and Anya together. Of course, she was giving Anya home field advantage, which would make it harder for Julchen to remain in control.

Julchen could hardly remember going to the apartment, she just remember making it through the door before Anya threw herself at her. They didn't even make it to the bed before Anya had Julchen pinned down. The luxurious carpet underneath her back felt soft and she did not mind being pressed against it. Now she could see the lust burning in Anya's violet eyes as she leaned in and untied Julchen's corset with her teeth.

The black leather fell away and exposed Julchen's D-cup breasts. Despite her efforts, Anya was taking control and Julchen was enjoying it. The fire burned between them and it could not be denied, the air was thick and sticky with their lust. Anya squeezed Julchen's breasts not-so-gently. Julchen gasped, it felt so right even though she knew she shouldn't let Anya be dominant like this.

Anya kissed her passionately and Julchen moaned into the kiss. Anya started to massage Julchen's breasts, moving her hands in firm circles. It was almost too much for Julchen, she wanted so much more. She wanted to let Anya dominate her. She also couldn't help but despise it, after all these years she thought she had learned how to resist Anya's charm.

Anya kissed her again. Anya softly nipped Julchen's bottom lip, and Julchen knew what she wanted. She parted her lips enough to let Anya's tongue invade her mouth. Their tongues battled and Julchen could taste the sharp taste of vodka on Anya's tongue. It was utterly exhilarating.

Anya pulled out of the kiss and moved her mouth to Julchen's right nipple. She moved her tongue over the nipple and sucked on it playfully. Julchen moaned as the pleasure of it raced through her. In her daze of passion she reached up and pulled at Anya's shirt. Anya felt what she was doing and allowed Julchen to pull off her shirt.

Between gasps Julchen said "You aren't the only one who gets to have fun tonight. I am going to get you undressed too". Anya smirked "You think you can? This will be fun". Julchen also pulled off Anya's camisole, so Anya was just in her bra. Julchen made to unclasp the bra, but Anya resumed her assault on Julchen's nipple and the pleasure immobilized her.

Anya reached up to a bottle of champagne that was sitting in an ice bath on a table next to the bed and grabbed a piece of ice. She ran the ice over Julchen's body starting at her collar bone and moving it down across her breast to her hip bone, where it finally melted. The touch of the ice was shocking and sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

The coldness only made her lust burn hotter. Anya took another piece of ice and this time she ran it up her own neck and put it in her mouth. She leaned in and Julchen leaned forward and took the ice from Anya with her mouth. It tasted of Anya, that sweet taste tinged with sharpness.

Julchen reached behind Anya and undid the clasp on her bra. She pulled off the bra and revealed Anya's beautiful breasts, now it was her turn to take control. There was no feasible way for Julchen to get on top, so she would just have to take control from the bottom. She leaned pushed herself up slightly and kissed Anya's breasts.

Anya saw what she was doing and let her continue to move her mouth over Anya's nipple and started to suck on it. Anya moaned and the sound only made Julchen want more. She pulled back and then kissed Anya on the lips again. Anya realized that Julchen was starting to dominate her and was determined to take back control.

She leaned in and softly kissed Julchen's delicate neck, then she nibbled on it playfully. Julchen couldn't help but moan loudly, the pleasure took her completely. Not moving her mouth from the other girl's neck, Anya put her hands on the inside of Julchen's thighs and softly felt her way up the other's legs. Anya's soft touch was like fire, it burned hot and irresistible. The heat that burned through both of them had to be satisfied and they could only tease each other for so long.

Anya pulled off Julchen's boots and ran her tongue up the length of one of her legs, stopping at the hem of the leather mini. Julchen arched her hips so that Anya could pull her skirt off. Julchen reached up and pulled off Anya's skirt. Anya kissed Julchen again before moving her hands further up the other girl's legs to the only part that was still clothed.

She rubbed Julchen through her panties, feeling the heat and the wetness under her fingers. Julchen lost complete control and simply moaned loudly "Yes, Anya. Right there~". Anya continued to rub and bask in the sound of the other girl's moans. Then she pulled off Julchen's panties so she could take it a step further. Her fingers probed the sensitive area and she found Julchen's entrance and without a seconds hesitation, she pushed her fingers in.

Julchen cried out as Anya pushed her fingers in, the passion was now burning out of control. Anya looked at her lover's face and said "Do you want more?" Julchen didn't even think of her response, she moaned "Yes!" Anya obliged her request and pushed her fingers in again. She pulled them out and then pushed in again. She sped up the thrusts, making sure to hit the same sensitive spot each time. Julchen cried out as she climaxed "ANYA!" She was tired but she was determined to return the pleasure that Anya gave her.

Anya expected her lover to be tired so she was caught off guard when Julchen pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Julchen pushed Anya over so she was finally on top. She kissed Anya's neck and kissed her way down her lover's body and stopping when she reached Anya's hip bone. She pulled off Anya's panties, but left her fishnets on.

She found Anya's entrance and licked softly around it before pushing her tongue in. She heard Anya moan and she continued to probe with her tongue until she could feel Anya coming, then she pulled out. Anya cried out her lovers name as she came. Julchen rolled over so that she lay next to Anya. They both lay panting for a few minutes before Anya made another move.

She rolled over so that she was lying on top of Julchen. They had both sated part of their lust so now the kisses were softer and sweeter. Anya kissed her lover softly on the lips and then looked over her lover's body. She took another piece of ice from the champagne and ran it over Julchen's stomach circling her belly button, until the piece of ice melted. Anya licked the other girl's stomach until she came to her belly button.

She tongued the red ruby stud "I had no idea you had such a naughty little piercing, I like it". Julchen took several deep breaths to steady herself before she said "I don't want your approval." Anya laughed and stroked her lover's face "Of course not. Shall we do it together, since that's all you want?"

Julchen didn't need to ask what Anya meant, she already knew and she simply nodded. Anya wrapped her legs around Julchen and they began to move together. The heat between them ignited again after the small lull. The movements made them rub together in a way that caused them both pleasure. They escalated the pace and they both came at the same time.

It did not extinguish the fire between them, but for the time being they were both too tired to peruse it any longer. They were both drenched in sweat and the warmth of their bodies radiated into the thick air around them. Julchen didn't resist when Anya put her arms around her and pulled her closer. The Russian kissed her lover softly and whispered "My nights are only this good when I spend them with you". Julchen laughed softly in disbelief "You are lying; I know every Soviet state was your lover at some point, and most of them still are. I am just a one night stand to you".

Anya gently stroked the other girl's blonde hair "That is not true; I haven't slept with any of my other states since they left me. You are special to me, because you are so feisty. I would give the world to you if I could". The sentiment was strangely sweet for Anya; Julchen had never heard Anya be so sentimental "The world is not enough. But it is a good start".

Anya smiled at her lover and grabbed the champagne and a pair of glasses, sending pieces of ice rolling across the floor. She popped the cork and poured champagne into the two glasses. She took one and handed one to Julchen "Let's drink to that." As they drank Julchen reached out and grabbed one of the pieces of ice that had fallen to the floor.

She held the ice between her thumb and first finger and rolled it down her body, starting at her hairline and rolling it down. She could tell by the way that Anya looked at her, that this was only the beginning of a hot passionate night. Anya followed the path of the ice with her finger; it reignited her need for the other girl. She rolled over so she was on top of Julchen again and she kissed her hard and passionately. The fire between them roared to life again

* * *

><p>The ringing was loud and annoying, annoying enough to wake up Julchen. It took her a moment to remember where she was and the wild night she had. She looked around; they had both been sleeping on the floor covered by a blanket that she vaguely remembered pulling off the bed. The ice where the champagne had been was overturned and had melted into little puddles where it had scattered on the floor. The champagne bottle its self was lying in the corner of the room, completely empty. Clothing was scattered about the room where it must have been flung in their passion.<p>

The annoying ringing was coming from one of the piles of black cloth that she vaguely recognized as her skirt. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She didn't even have to look at the number; she knew already who it was "Hallo, Monika." Her sisters angry voice came through the phone "Where have you been? Did you sleep with someone? Who was it? Don't make me ask Kiku!" Of course Monika was overreacting, like she always did. Thankfully Julchen already knew how to deal with her sister's paranoia "Relax, Monika. I had a few too many drinks last night so I got a hotel room nearby. I wasn't sleeping with anyone".

It was an excuse that Julchen used a lot with Monika, but her sister always bought it. And Anya almost ruined it all when she crawled over and whispered in Julchen's cell-phone-free ear "Who are you talking to?" Monika picked up the sound of Anya's voice and snapped "Who is that?" Julchen had to think quick "That's the room service, I need to hang up so I can check out". She held her breath, hoping that Monika believed her. She thanked her sister's naivety when she responded "Alright, I will expect you home soon". Julchen closed the phone before Anya had another chance to ruin her alibi.

Anya laughed "It is not very sisterly to lie", she wrapped her arms around Julchen and the heat started again. But Julchen knew she had to resist, she had to get home to Monika. She tried to shrug Anya off "I told you, just one night, no more!" Anya could see that Julchen was lying again, but she would put up with it. She watched Julchen hurriedly get dressed and said "Fine, if you can really forget me that easily. But if you want to do this again, call me. I am always ready to have a wild night". Julchen pretended to ignore Anya, but as she walked out the door she was already calculating how long it would take for her to not seem desperate when she called.

* * *

><p>AN: I had soooo much fun writing this. It was my first real attempt at hardcore yuri, so things to help my improve are welcomed. Please review so I know what you think!<p>

P.S. Yes part of this is based on a scene in a James Bond movie


End file.
